


The Lies Beneath

by istra_cor



Series: Enamore [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Bombs, F/M, Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istra_cor/pseuds/istra_cor
Summary: MC's life is in danger when the special security system in Rika's apartment is hacked.





	1. Dear Jo

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Day 10 of the MM Zen good ending route.

_To: Jo Ann Valle (j.valle@lawschool.edu.ph)_

_From: Dr. Mara Claire Valle-Scott (dr.mc.valle@email.com)_

_Dear Jo,_

_I’m not sure how this happened._

_Actually, I can probably trace the steps of how it did. You can get mad at me for it later. I was too trusting, too naive. You always said it was one of my worst faults._

_I’m writing this because you are on your trip with your friends on a break from studying for the bar, away from the city, from technology, and the craziness of life, and I don’t know if I’m going to get to talk to you again._

_I just found out that there is a bomb in this apartment. It’s some crazy explanation that Seven’s giving me: about Rika demanding this level of security for the classified information stored in this place that someone tried to steal. Only Seven, Rika and V knew about it, and no one was supposed to stay here._

_That by itself upsets me. If V and Seven both knew this place was (literally) ready to blow up, why on earth did they invite me to stay here? I must have gullible written all over my face._

_The "special security system" Seven installed in this apartment got hacked at two A.M. this morning. The security system is supposed to keep out anyone but RFA members, but Seven says the hacking made it so that the bomb may go off if anyone tries to enter or exit the apartment. So I am stuck here._

_That reminds me: Zen called me about an hour before Seven told me about the bomb. We had just been in the chatroom after midnight, discussing the party tomorrow with Jumin. Those two have made up--Jumin is funding research to discredit Echo Girl's accusations, and Zen has agreed to do Jumin's cat commercial. They’ve planned a press conference where Zen will expose Echo Girl’s lies. Zen also told me he just spoke to his brother, the one he hasn't talked to in years._

_Anyway, we had said goodnight and I think everyone had gone to bed. I had just fallen asleep when my phone started ringing. I tried to ignore it but it kept going, so I picked up and it was Zen. He had a nightmare that something happened to me, and called to_ _check that I was okay. He sounded really worried._

_I had trouble falling asleep after Zen called, so I was back in the chatroom when Seven came on and told me about the bomb._

_I don’t know if I’m more angry or frightened. What the hell was Rika thinking? I know all the other RFA members have fond memories of her, but that woman cannot have been in her right mind._

_I wonder how big the explosion could be. Will it affect the rest of the building? Good grief, I bet no one in it knows about this except me, and most of them are probably still sleeping peacefully. There are probably children in this building; could it hurt them? I guess I can't leave and risk that._

_Seven said he would work on restoring the security system. I swear I am out of here the minute opening this damned door won’t trigger an explosion. To hell with the RFA._

_Except… Damn it._

_I haven’t talked to you since before Zen came back from his bike ride. Last night, he said he’d ask me to be his girlfriend after he gets through the mess with Echo Girl._

_I really hope that wasn’t a lie, like the lie of omission Seven and V have so conveniently wrought. If so, it would be one of the cruelest jokes ever played. Zen is an actor, after all. Do you think he could be_ that _good? What a performance._

_What if it's all a lie? Does the bomb even exist? Could they all just be laughing at me? I'm not sure I dare test that theory._

_I haven’t told you that I emailed my residency program director yesterday. I’d decided to go back, after my leave of absence._

_I really hope I get a chance to. And that I get to talk to you and tell you to stop worrying, and see you in a few days._

_If I don’t, I just want to thank you for being the best sister someone could have. Tell Mom and Dad I love them. And tell everyone else that If I don’t make it, at least Jim and I will be together again._

_Love,_

_MC_


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen reveals his nightmare about MC's abduction from Rika's apartment; Seven works to restore the malfunctioning security system.

When it gets light enough, I have a small breakfast and start packing. I plan to get as far away from here as I possibly can, the minute it’s safe. Since I have no one to talk to, and am a virtual prisoner here, I start questioning everything.

Is it true? Is there really a bomb here? What if that--like my welcome here--is a lie? What if everything I’ve been told since I logged into that damn app is a falsehood? Who hires a party invitation coordinator sight unseen from an app anyway? What if the entire thing is an orchestrated, went-way-past-the-limit Punk’d-type episode? Is someone laughing at me because I won’t leave this room? Several times I put my hand on the door, but then I hesitate. What if it _is_ true? Am I taking my life in my hands, along with those of others?

My therapist is going to have a field day when I get back.

I resign myself to waiting it out and continue with my preparations. I pull on warm, comfortable clothing in layers--a pink, long-sleeved shirt and a blue sweater over it, put my phone and passport in my pockets, and put Jim’s ring around my neck.

I check the time, making sure it’s not too early, and make a phone call.

“Hello?” a familiar, accented voice answers.

“Hi Mom,” I greet. “How are you?”

“MC! _Hay naku, anak, kumusta ka na?”_ she asks.

“I’m fine, Mom,” I reply.

“How is Seoul? Did you call to talk to Jo? You know she’s not here.”

“Seoul’s been… interesting, Mom. I know Jo is away with her friends. I just wanted to hear your voi--talk to you,” I amended.

“Is everything okay, MC?” Mom asks. Her voice is concerned, her mother’s instincts alerted.

“No, no,” I say quickly. “Everything’s fine. Everything’s great. I... I wanted to tell you that I emailed Dr. Cooper yesterday and told her I was coming back after my leave of absence.”

“Oh, MC, that’s great!” Mom enthuses. My distraction worked; her fears are allayed by the good news.

“Is Dad there?” I ask.

“No, he’s in court this morning,” she replies.

“Oh,” I say disappointedly. “Well, tell him I called. I’ll see you guys soon, oh-okay?” My voice threatens to break, so I say hurriedly, “I have to go, Mom.”

“Okay, MC, we’ll see you in a few days. _Ingat, ha._ ”

“You too, Mom. I love you. Take care. Bye.” I hear her put the handset down and wait till my phone says ‘Call Ended.’

I bury my face in my hands, and try not to cry.

My chatroom notification buzzes. I briefly consider ignoring it, but my need to talk to someone else who knows what is actually happening wins out. I realize I am holding my breath as I turn on the messenger app.

 

_Zen: MC!!! Are you okay???_

 

Zen? Do you really care, or have you been made out by my imagination to be more than you really are? I think of Jim, the life we shared. It was painful, but it was real.

I flex my hand, remembering when Zen held it, the warmth of his eyes, the pain in his voice. Could I possibly have gotten everything completely wrong?

 

_Jaehee Kang: MC…_

_MC: I haven’t noticed any changes yet…_

_Zen: What the hell is this… !?_

_Jaehee Kang: I can’t believe there’s a bomb where MC is at… And the bomb might go off any minute… ?_

_Zen: MC is defenseless… ! Shouldn’t I go and save her right now!?_

 

No! I think. The bomb might go off. I don’t want to see you hurt, Zen.

I am startled by the confusing welt of thoughts and emotions that bubble up to the surface all together.

I start thinking that I was becoming too paranoid earlier.

Fear can do that to you. It can take trust away.

Assuming these people are actually real.

Stop it, MC. Jaehee and Zen don’t deserve that. Remember? You choose to see the goodness in people.

I remember Zen’s voice last night, frantic after his nightmare. _“I had a nightmare, but it felt so real I was worried something had happened. If something happens to you right now, I don’t… I don’t think I could ever stand it... I’m glad nothing happened. I’m sorry to have woken you up. I had to check that you’re okay. Go back to sleep. Sleep again. I’ll hold on to the phone until you fall back to sleep… Nothing will happen… Nothing will happen… Nothing will happen…”_

I realize I cannot deny my heart.

 

_MC: I think it might be safest to listen to Seven for now._

_Jaehee Kang: I don’t know what to say since your safety is on the line… But right now… I am only frustrated and concerned. I must call Mr. Han right away... !_

_Zen: I can’t believe we can’t reach V right now… ! If he knew there was a bomb in there, why the hell did he let MC stay in such a dangerous place!? If something happens to you, MC… I’ll never forgive him!!!_

_Jaehee Kang: No matter how safe they thought it was, V’s decisions seem less reliable now. Besides the party is tomorrow and we find out about this today… If this isn’t solved, we’ll have to cancel the party. MC’s safety is our utmost priority. We might have to cancel the press conference as well._

 

What the hell? After all the work I’ve put into it?

 

_MC: No! I want to proceed… ! For Zen… !_

_Jaehee Kang: Nothing is more important than a person’s life. Don’t worry about the party. MC, you just lock the door and stay inside. We’ll have to listen to Seven for now._

_Zen: MC, YOU CAN’T STAY THERE._

_Jaehee Kang: Excuse me?_

_Zen: DON’T STAY IN THAT APARTMENT._

_MC: What??? Why… ?_

 

Do you want me to open the door? Is it safe after all?

 

_Zen: The security system activates when there’s an intruder, but now it’s not working properly… The intruder changed it so he can get in!_

_MC: How do you know, Zen?_

_Zen: I had a dream._

 

His nightmare! The one that made him call me...

 

_Zen: I’m not sure. This will sound superstitious… I don’t know why… but sometimes things that happened in my dreams happen exactly the same in reality. There’s a pattern when I have those dreams. When I wake up, my head hurts and my body is covered in sweat. And the next day, everything happens in reality._

 

If I didn't have the bomb to worry about, this would be funny. Psychic powers too, Mr. Mutant?

 

_Jaehee Kang: Oh my god…_

_MC: Was I in your dream then?_

_Zen: Yes… you were. You were defenseless at the apartment… and this man with white hair tried to kidnap you. He wasn’t normal. He didn’t talk or act normal… He looked dangerous._

 

The image this conjures up in my head is frightening. I want to believe this couldn't be real, but the twisted feeling in my gut says otherwise. I can't be the only one with strange dreams...

 

_MC: Zen, I’m scared…_

_Zen: Seriously… I should go protect you. Someone tried to kidnap and harm you in my dreams. I’m sure of that… ! And he was after the organization too… I remember him saying something about it._

_Jaehee Kang: If that psychic dream is true, then we are in big trouble. But if it’s not, wouldn’t it be better for her to stay in the apartment like Luciel said? If the system goes off by any chance, MC will…_

 

Blow up. Get hurt. Probably die. Jaehee doesn’t say it, but that’s what she’s thinking. That’s what we’re all thinking.

 

_Zen: I’m sure of this… This is a psychic dream. We have to get MC out of there right now. I can’t believe Rika did this… How could she have a bomb installed in her own place!_

_Jaehee Kang: Yes… I’m so shocked._

_Zen: I’ll have to go get MC._

 

No! It’s not safe!

 

_MC: Seven said if you come here, Zen… the system might activate._

_Zen: Oh… right._

_Jaehee Kang: I understand that you’re anxious… but why don’t we wait a bit? Why don’t you go when we can be sure it’s safe for you to enter the apartment at least?_

 

Good old reliable Jaehee. I can always count on her to look after Zen’s safety.

 

_MC: Yes… I think that’s better._

_Zen: Yes… I’ll have to secure a way. I should call Seven right now. We have to get you out of there as soon as possible…!_

_Jaehee Kang: Yes… I’m sure you must be anxious, moreso with that dream._

_Zen: I’ll go call him right now. MC... ! Be safe, alright? Promise me!!!_

* * *

 The day passes slowly. I finish packing, I go through all the RFA invitations and check them twice, and I am sick and tired of waiting and worrying.

Zen’s revelation of his dream has changed the tone of conversation. Seven has moved from trying to restore the security system, which would take all day, to disabling it so I can leave. Jumin wants to send bodyguards over, but Seven still believes that maintaining the secrecy of this address is paramount. He won’t give it to anyone without V’s permission. However, V is apparently out of town and without his phone. I would give out the address myself, but two things are stopping me: (1) I don’t want anyone else over--if this thing goes off, I’d rather not take additional people with me; and (2) I can’t find the actual address in my phone. It seems to have disappeared along with any trace of Unknown’s initial contact with me. I groan at the rookie traveling mistake. Unlike a hotel, there isn’t a notepad with the address that I can look at or a front desk that I can call.

Jumin thinks the reason for V's absence is in the files in this apartment. If the security system is built to protect them, I don't dare take a peek since it might set off the bomb.

Seven says he’s monitoring the security cameras. Great. So that if Zen’s nightmare comes true, they can all watch the footage later.

I am trying to sort out the best course of action in my head. I start writing it out with a pen and paper; I’ve always been better at writing my thoughts down.

 

_Security system hacked → bomb goes off if someone goes in/comes out = can’t leave right now._

_IF security system disabled → I can leave._

_BUT! Zen’s dream = someone coming to get me._

_Kidnapper: may be waiting outside, or waiting to enter._

_Best course of action if system disabled = ?!? Leave vs. stay._

_Stay = sitting duck._

_Leave = get abducted outside._

_Hacker → after the whole of RFA._

 

I review my notes and get a headache trying to sort them out, but realize something: I am just the first, most convenient target. If this weirdo doesn’t get me today, he’ll go after someone else in the RFA another time, without the warning of Zen’s dream. Jumin is well-protected, but what about Jaehee? Yoosung is just a college kid. And could I stand the thought of anything happen to Zen?

I go through the motions of making lunch, but my appetite is absent. I smirk at my meager rations: ramen noodles and leftover chicken. Not what I would have chosen for a last meal, but I had been planning a store run this morning, before the bomb.

Shortly after lunch, Seven makes a breakthrough. The security system is down. I am free to go, but an intruder is also at liberty to enter. Neither Jaehee nor Seven think it's safe for me to leave alone, but Seven, who is the only one with the address, still won't share it without V's approval and can't come himself in case the hacker attacks. Zen logs into the chatroom, then exits abruptly.

I am disappointed. He left without saying goodbye.

My phone rings: Zen is calling. I am so relieved to be speaking to him that I can’t help the tremor that creeps into my voice. "Hello?" I say shakily.

“Hello?” Zen asks, his tone alarmed. “MC, are you okay?”

I take a deep, steadying breath. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“I’m glad…” he says, relief palpable in his voice. “So glad… I’m having trouble keeping still. I can’t believe Seven keeps telling us everything is fine. He tricked us about a bomb, for Christ’s sake!”

“Zen... I’ve been so scared and confused,” I confess.

“Babe, hang in there,” he says reassuringly. “I’ll do everything I can to protect you.”

“I can’t stand just waiting here, Zen,” I tell him. “I’ve been locked in here all day.”

“Hey,” he says, “just promise me that you won’t move and that you’ll stay there. I don’t feel good about this.”

“But shouldn’t I just leave now since Seven’s disabled the--” I start.

“Promise me!” he insists.

I take a deep breath and make a decision--for Zen, for Jaehee, and even for Yoosung and Jumin. I’m not the only one listening to my gut anymore. “Alright, I will,” I say to him. “This is my turn to listen to you.”

“Thank you,” he says, sighing in relief. “I thought things were finally getting better but I never thought something would like this would happen to you… God…”

“Zen,” I say, “I want to say something to you… I… In case I don’t see you again, I want you to know--”

“This isn’t the time, MC,” he interrupts. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes, “I didn’t mean to be so abrupt. I’m coming to save you, MC. Just wait a bit more… Just a bit more…”


	3. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The white-haired madman from Zen's nightmare attempts to abduct MC from Rika's apartment.

Yoosung has dropped broad hints that Zen is on his way after wringing the address of this place out of Seven. I remember that Seven didn’t have the door code and text it to Zen. V can have a cow later if he wants to; he's not the one who's been stuck in a booby-trapped apartment all day.

I hope Zen gets my text.

I have promised to wait.

I think: if things don’t go well, there are still things I want to say.

I start writing again.

 

_My dearest Jim,_

_Beloved, can you see what’s happening to me? When you said goodbye to me the other day, did you know this was going to happen?_

_I miss you so much. There was a time, after you died, that I couldn’t think of a reason to keep on living. Work wasn’t enough. Maybe if you’d left me with a child, a part of you, something I could hold onto, I would have been better..._

_Did you know Zen was coming? Were you saying it was okay? Or is that wishful thinking on my part, the product of a fertile imagination?_

_Was Mom wrong? Can lightning strike twice?_

_I’m afraid I’ll have the chance to ask you these questions sooner rather than later._

_There was a time I would have welcomed that, but that’s changed these last few days._

_I hope you’ll forgive me for dreaming of building a new life with Zen. I think you would like him. He reminds me of you in some ways: unafraid to commit, so open with your feelings._

_Maybe that’s all that matters, and that’s why I’m falling for him._

_I will always love you, Jim. I love you now even after death parted us. But I am finding that I have much love yet to give, and believe you will not begrudge me sharing it with another._

_Love,_

_MC_

 

This one will go right into our common email inbox, but it makes me feel better just writing it.

I start another note.

 

_Dear Zen,_

_I am writing this because I need to tell you a few things, and I don’t know if I’ll have the chance to._

_I know I promised you I wouldn’t leave here, which in many ways is counter to my natural instincts. But I have decided to trust you._

_You know what it’s like for your heart to be broken--in your case, when your brother betrayed you; in my case, when my husband Jim died. Do you remember thinking your wounds could never heal?_

_(I don’t mean your physical wounds, of course, since you are apparently gifted with super-fast healing abilities, psychic dreams, extraordinarily good looks, acting chops and a beautiful singing voice. Do you have other secrets you haven’t yet told me, Zenny?)_

_I wanted to tell you that you have come to mean so much to me, and to thank you for helping me to believe a future is possible again. It’s ironic that I finally realize this, and find you, when--_

 

The sound of glass shattering breaks the silence in the room, startling me.

I look up, and it’s--him.

The young man’s eyes are wild, unfocused, and an unnatural green. His hair is bleached white, the ends frosted pink. His nose and mouth are covered by a black half-mask that extends like an upside-down collar over his upper chest and wraps around his neck. His black leather jacket is falling off one shoulder, exposing a strange tattoo of an eye, and he has a spiked cuff around one wrist. But most disturbing is his voice--a laughing, singsong quality belies his threatening words.

A madman. My hand moves involuntarily to my mouth.

“You’re busy with the party?” he asks. “You want to scream? Shh. I’ll just force you to shut up so you’d better be quiet.”

I slip my phone back into my pocket, and rise from my seat on the bed, taking a step forward. “Who are you…?”

He chuckles eerily. “Oh… I get that you want to see my face, but if you come closer, you’ll step on glass…”

I glance to the floor. The shattered pieces are between the two of us.

He gestures at the broken window. “This was the only way to avoid the thermal sensors and the security cameras. Wait, I’ll come to you,” he says, stepping over the glass toward me.

“What do you want?” I ask. Keep him talking, I think to myself, try to find an angle. He is between me and the door.

“I’m from paradise,” he says solemnly. “You don’t know this, but you were invited too, from the moment you installed that mysterious app.” He is becoming uncomfortably close. “I know it took some time for me to come for you,” he say says in a low voice, then raises it, announcing, “Now let’s go together, to Magenta!”

I tense, my mind racing.

“You look scared,” he says, words dripping with mock pity. “But don’t worry too much. I won’t hurt you. I was ordered to bring you alive.” I aim the heel of my hand towards his throat, but he grabs my forearm. “So… don’t fight back,” he warns.

“Why should I listen to you?” I ask through gritted teeth.

“Because,” he explains, “I’m a generous person who will take you to paradise.”

“Somehow, I doubt that,” I reply with mild sarcasm.

He grins. “I’ll need days to explain all the good things about paradise. Endless parties, overflowing love, joy without pain.”

“Not my style,” I quip. "Pain is part of the reality of life and love."

“Reality is ugly,” he counters, his nostrils flaring. “There is nothing good about the world.”

I roll my eyes. “Only because you’re too high to see it.”

He cocks an eyebrow and tightens his grip on my wrist. “I’ll save you,” he announces, and I think, the only thing I need saving from right now is you, you psycho. “You won’t get hurt,” he threatens, “if you just listen to me. I’m sure you must have heard strange things ever since you entered the RFA.”

He isn’t wrong about that, I think.

He sees my expression change, and clicks his tongue. “What a pity…”

The door chime breaks into our conversation, and he glances over his shoulder to it. “Huh? You invited someone?”

Someone who starts pounding insistently on the door.

“I wonder who it is,” he speculates. “Maybe… Luciel Choi? Since he’s the only one who knows this place.” I make a lunge for the exit while he is distracted and he grabs me from behind in a choke-hold. 

How does he know Seven? “Save me!!!” I shout. I hear beeps as the door passcode is punched in.

“Oh no,” my captor singsongs. “Someone seems to know the password.”

The door bursts open. “MC, are you hurt?” Zen asks from the doorway, his eyes blazing.

“I’m fine!” I call to him.

“I don’t know who you are,” Zen says menacingly, “but let go of her.”

“No,” my captor says.

“If you don’t,” Zen threatens, “I’ll have to use force to protect my girl.”

Zen, be careful!

With his free hand, the stranger pulls a device from his pocket and waves it at Zen. “You move a single inch, and you see this switch here? I’ll press it. If I do… the whole place will _blow up_ and turn into ashes…”

Zen hesitates. We make eye contact. I try to tell him: I’m ready. I rest my hands lightly on the madman’s forearm across my neck.

“I already have Luciel’s device figured out,” my assailant says. Zen's expression becomes puzzled as he hears Seven's baptismal name from this stranger's mouth. “It did take some time though.” The would-be abductor shakes his head and lets out a low, maniacal laugh. “Installing a bomb in a house a woman lives in on her own? What is wrong with everyone in the RFA?”

“What do you want?” Zen asks through clenched teeth.

My captor tightens his hold around my neck. “To escape this place safely with RFA’s party planner,” he replies. “Of course, I’ll take all of the members away soon. If you don’t want to activate the bomb, you’d better stay still.” He moves forward, forcing my steps toward Zen and the door. “Just watch as I take ‘your girl’ and disappear.”

“Damn… !” Zen curses. “Where did you come from? What do you want… ?! Are you the one who led MC here…?” I am just a few feet away from Zen, our gazes locked together.

Zen gives me the slightest of nods.

My captor starts laughing. I bite down hard on his arm and drive my elbow into his abdomen. “Ow! What are you doing?” he yells, but I have already pulled free and am propelling forward, reaching for Zen.

“MC, come here!” Zen calls, grabbing my hand. “Hold tight, we’re going to run!” We sprint for the exit.

“I’ll activate the bomb!” the white-haired stranger screams. There is a flash and an explosion behind us as we burst through the door.

We don’t stop. “Just trust me and run!” Zen shouts above the din.

He grabs open the door to the fire escape and we continue on, driven forward by adrenaline and the need to get away. Outside the building, I look up to see flames pouring out the window of the fourteenth floor apartment I had occupied. There are shouts, sirens and a small crowd gathering in front of the building.

Zen hops onto a motorcycle parked on the curb. “I’m so sorry for being late,” he says as he revs the engine. I climb on behind him and hold on tightly as we speed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I played this route initially, I didn't think Unknown had pulled the trigger. However, when I was browsing a MM wiki on Zen's route, it said the bomb had gone off, which seemed to me a more satisfying resolution.
> 
> It's been interesting trying to tie up a few plot holes and inconsistencies in Cheritz's storytelling. Fortunately, they don't detract too much from the fun of gameplay!


End file.
